starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alexei Stukov
Stukov's rank There are four Admiral ranks, going from 0-7 to 0-10 (military terminology). 07 and 08 are Commodore (lower and upper half). 09 is Vice Admiral. 010 is Admiral. The single highest ranking Admiral is simply called Admiral and is ranked 0-10. There is only one at a time (the naval equivalent to a four-star general) and in Brood War the UED's only Admiral was DuGalle. However, anyone from 0-7 to 0-10 is called "Admiral" in normal practice. (Similarly, a Staff Sergeant might just be called "Sergeant" or "Sarge" while a Lieutenant Colonel might just be called "Colonel".) PsiSeveredHead 11:23, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Infested Stukov Andy Chambers: There's a fascinating subject in the realm of infestation. It's something that gets touched on with Kerrigan. It's kind of interesting to investigate it with other characters. So Stukov is kind of ... that was an experiment really, for the Zerg in terms of infesting other humans and leaders.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. PsiSeveredHead 17:43, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Age In the German version of Starcraft the UED victory report states Stukov was born 09.06.822 GV and died 23.04.872 GV making him 49 years old. Screencap: http://xs226.xs.to/xs226/08154/image1858.png I think this one is "dodgy" enough that we have to reference both (preferably in the trivia section) and then not put his age in the first section, mainly due to the obvious error in the original American version (which says 822 for both). PsiSeveredHead 11:23, 10 April 2008 (UTC) World of Warcraft Reference? There's an undead (Forsaken) character named Alexi Barov. To be fair, there's little connecting him to Stukov other than a similar name (very similar...) and having once lost his life. (Barov has a living brother, though.) Link: http://www.wowwiki.com/Alexi_Barov Kimera 757 (talk) 23:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) References SC2 Any idea where Stukov is now? He's alive and well.. well. Is he part of Raynor's Raiders or did he go back to Earth? Has Metzen said anything? Woorloog 23:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) No. I'm hoping he appears in a novel or something, but it's possible Blizzard just doesn't want to deal with that anymore. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Status I read over the article, but I don't feel it was all that clear... So is he alive and un-infested (to the point that he's a normal day-to-day Terran again), as far as the "canon" and Blizzard are concerned? Or is he dead? Tanooki1432 04:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the article itself, I did some removal of superfluous material and shifted the notes, as they refer to Stukov as a whole rather than his infested form (which was reversed). As for Stukov himself, we have no real idea what happened after Rez IV. I think it's safe to assume that he's alive, as Blizzard could easily declare him "dead and gone" or simply write off Rez IV as being non-canon. However, we've got no in-universe info after this point and somehow I doubt he ever will.--Hawki 04:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Need sleep, don't have time for a detailed argument, but as per another user's edits, I've removed the reference to Stukov being a ghost. He's represented as such, but to my knowledge, there's no actual source referring to him as a ghost or psychic soldier. Categorized him in the terran psychics page. Feel free to discuss.--Hawki (talk) 14:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) He have the ghost quotes. But i never heard that he have follow an ghost training on earth. I think that source mean that he have ghost quotes and his unit appear as a ghost. But again. I never found a source that says he have follow a ghost training back to Earth. Or even no trusty source. In my opinion its good what you have done. ThunderEagle 21:14 23-4-13 (Eu time) 822 Alexei Stukov was born on 06, 09, 822 GD; but occasionally, his date of death is 04, 23, 822 GD. Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 15:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's already in the notes section. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:44, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Character Box image I just noticed that Stukov's screenshot in the character box was taken at low graphics settings. Should I update it with one at ultra? Venom00 (talk) 09:33, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Amon Thrall So we have Stukov in the box as someone who served Amon as a thrall. I can't think of the rationale for that decision, since he seemed to be an unwilling test subject for Narud and that'd make Kerrigan as much of a thrall. Should we keep that in, or get rid of it? Subsourian (talk) 17:10, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :There's actually kind of a rationale, if one operates under the premise that Stukov=test subject=prisoner=thrall. But I'm uneasy too. That said, I'm kind of inclined to leave it in, under his prisoner status. That, and if he's removed, it only leaves the Overmind.--Hawki (talk) 21:26, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Stukov's Role So best to discuss it before I undo it, but being fair to the anon user in the briefing of First Strike Stukov does state: "Good morning Captain, I am Vice Admiral Stukov, tactical advisor to Admiral DuGalle." So there is validity for that statement, the question is since that's a very generic role is it worth putting in the leading statement? --Subsourian (talk) 18:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Timeline between BW & Wol Starcraft 64 was published in jun.13,2000 Deception,in Oct.27,2000 Merecanaries II,in Jan.31,2001 SO the timeline should be this:Resurrection → Deception → Merecanaries，right? --Ninjasu (talk) 04:08, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Stukov appears as an infested terran in Deception. Ergo, the timeline seems to go Deception-Mercenaries-Resurrection. At the least, the DLC maps really have to occur before Resurrection, because after his de-infestation, he was given to Moebius, so there's no way he could have been running around for the other maps. In contrast, between his infestation and de-infestation, the timeframe is a bit more hazy.--Hawki (talk) 07:50, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Voice Do we have any idea who provided the voice for Stukov? I know for a while it was considered to be Cástulo Guerra, but as he confirmed he in fact played Duran, do we think they are in fact simply opposite roles instead or did Ainsley play someone else and Stukov is played by a different actor. Paul Ainsley has passed away, but is there someone at Blizzard who could be asked? AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 10:05, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Not the slightest clue. Every since we found IMBD and Behind the Voice Actors had entirely wrong lineups, we've done our best to correct them, but a lot of the old VAs are either dead, unreachable or don't remember. The person doing the interviews is trying to set things right, but so far we haven't a clue as to who knows. A lot of Blizzard employees do not seem to be certain when asked. --Subsourian (talk) 13:26, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::According to the Jason Hayes email, Tiffany Hayes voiced the medic, which would mean it wasn't Glynnis Talken Campbell. This would also mean Paul Ainsley was neither Duran nor Artanis, according to IMDB...Unless Duran had multiple voice actors, like when his voice was heavily warped in the secret mission. Or Ainsley was Stukov and there was indeed a mixup. --Theroux (talk) 02:22, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :::If you look at the interview with Glynnis Talken Campbell however, she personally says she did the medic, so it's a bit of a contradiction, something I would like ironed out, but that we kept at Campell. It may be worth noting. Also: IMDB and BehindtheVoiceActors is something anyone can add anything to, so we can't use them as sources. SC1 did not credit their voice actors, and IMDB made up a good number of their voices, as we found with Duran. So we can't use them as a source. --Subsourian (talk) 16:12, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's true IMDB is less reliable, as I've seen before personally as well, but BTVA at least claim to get as much verification as possible first. That's likely why their StarCraft pages are missing huge portions of the full cast, which also cannot be edited by the public (IIRC you have to go to the forum and suggest changes backed by evidence). As for Hayes, he may've gotten the Medic and Adjutant mixed up. --Theroux (talk) 07:07, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::The problem being they still say that BW Stukov was Castulo Guerra, as well as a number of other things that we now know now are false. Though now they have a checkmark for confirmation on a few things, BW does not seem to have any aside from the ones we know. As for Hayes, he said he was sure in the interview thing, the issue is it's basically her word against his. The best we can try to do is find another party who might know. --Subsourian (talk) 13:51, October 17, 2019 (UTC)